The Snow and Covai
by Zororenjilover
Summary: It's just a regular mission until someone gets injured trying to save him. What will happen and will she die? Read to find out!


** Yay! This is my first Lavi one shot so I hope you all like it:) **

**If I get enough reviews on this, I will make this into a whole story, so please read and review!**

* * *

><p>"It is freezing in here!" Rin exclaimed as she hugged herself tighter to conserve body heat.<p>

"Come on, Rin. It's not _that_ bad" Lavi smirked walking along side the shivering girl.

"Coming from a guy that is wearing a scarf" She rolled her eyes and began walking faster towards the village. "And why did Komui have to send us to investigate a town in Alaska? He knows I hate the cold!" Yes, _Of course_ Komui knew about this little tidbit, but he suggested that it would be a good experience for her, the main reason was that he didn't want his 'precious little Lenalee' to catch a cold. Recent disappearances had been reported in this town and they had both been assigned to travel to the town of Covai in search of what they assumed to be the cause of the events: innocence.

"I guess we were his last options. He would've sent Allen but he's already out on a mission in Dubai." He sighed crossing his arms behind his head. "Look, we're here"

They walked up to what looked more like a ghost town. Snow covered the barren ground along with the rooftops of the unstable wooden cabins. There was all but one street lamp lighting up the pathway leading to the front of the village.

"Wow...This place is creepy" Rin said as they both approached the entrance sign that read 'Welcome to Covai: Where you can feel true happiness!'.

"Happiness my ass! I can barely feel my toes much less any happiness!" She whined as she drooped her head and began to pout. The cold just wasn't her type of weather. Being raised on a tropical island, she was much too used to warm weather and couldn't deal well with anything under 60 degrees. Being raised under the sun caused her to have lightly tanned skin that complimented her bright blue eyes along with chocolate colored hair with highlights of blonde here and there.

Lavi watched the shivering girl as she rubbed her hands together and brung them up to her face, trying to keep her nose from falling off. Of course he thought it was cold as well, but unlike Rin, he could handle the weather a lot better then herself.

"Well, lets go take a look around and find a place to warm up. There has to be someone here willing to help us!" Lavi grinned pushing her towards the rows of cabins. They began scanning the area for any sign of life they could find but alas, there was none. No people, No lit up windows, not even a frickin' cat for god's sake! There was nothing, and the pair couldn't help but feel a little saddened as they soon realized the most likely cause of this lifeless village.

"It looks like we were too late, Lavi" Rin frowned at the ground while Lavi gave her a concerned look. He lightly placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to face him, and gave her a reassuring smile as tears formed on the corner of her eyes.

"It will all be alright Rin. We will find the akuma and kick it's ass I promise!" His smile grew wider as she nodded and wipe her face with the back of her hands. "Now how about we find somewhere to stay for the night? We can start our search in the morning"

Rin's frown soon turned to a smile as she flung herself toward the unprepared red head and locked him into a tight embrace. "Thanks Lavi, you always know what to say to cheer me up don't ya?" She giggled as Lavi wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, returning the hug.

"Of course I do" He smiled and nuzzled his nose into her neck as she did the same to his.

They took in every second of each others warmth. It was amazing to her how Lavi always knew the right words to say to calm her down. He was the first person she had ever began to trust since her mother died, and he was the reason why she became an exorcist in the first place. She had been born with innocence, and if it wasn't for Lavi and Bookman finding her she would be nothing but a lost soul. Before they came along she neglected her powers, for she believed that it made her a monster. If they hadn't found and saved her from the snake-like akuma seven months ago, she would have never embraced her destiny and would most likely be...dead.

"Rin?" Lavi turned his head to speak into her ear, causing his breath to ghost over her skin and cause her to shiver.

"Yeah Lavi?" She said lifting her chin up slightly.

"I-" Lavi started before being interrupted by a eerie howl. They both turned to the loud noise and found a large, beast-like akuma staring them down as several level 1 akuma's surrounded it, assuming it was the leader.

"It's an akuma!" Lavi shouted before pulling out his hammer and activating it so it grew about his size.

"Ah, so you're an exorcist! I assume that the little lady is one as well?" The Level 2 Akuma chuckled while he sized up the two exorcists. Rin's left eye began to twitch from aggravation as soon as she heard him call her 'little Lady'.

"I'm not little, I'm five foot eight thank you very much! Now are you ready to get your ass kicked you Ox faced freak?" She shouted as she slipped off her gloves to reveal her innocence studded palms. Both of her hands began to glow a violent red before one completely transformed into a crescent-shaped blade and the other into a large machine gun.

"Oooooooh! Well looky here! The little lady isn't so little after all! Maybe you won't talk so big after your six feet under, neh?" The leader taunted before Lavi ran up and attempted to smash him under his now humongous hammer, only for the akuma to dodge and jump to the left.

"Enough talking akuma! Rin, get rid of all the small fry while I take out fat boy over here!" Lavi commanded as he attempted another swing at the Level two akuma.

"Right! Just try not to let him sit on you!" She exclaimed before jumping up and slashing the first akuma to her right.

Rin destroyed them one by one switching from slashing them into pieces with her right hand to shooting them with several bright red beams from her left. One after another they fell like leaves before she cut through the last one and landed on the ground with a thump. By this time she was exhausted and had to bend down and clutch her knees to regain her strength. When her lungs finally caught up with her she turned her head to the side to see Lavi crouching on the ground heavily panting while the Ox-faced akuma stood at his feet.

"Lavi!" She shouted and began frantically running towards her red-headed friend and the level two akuma. Lavi turned and looked at his distressed partner with wide eyes and before he could yell at her to turn back the akuma jumped in front of her and pierced her abdomen with his bare fist, leaving a gaping hole when he yanked it out.

"Rin!" Lavi yelled as the Ox-faced akuma chuckled and put his foot against the girls temple that was now lying lifeless on the ground.

"What a shame! This little parasite destroyed all of my level ones! Oh, well. I guess I should just kill her now and put her out of her misery." Ox face said lifting his foot up over her head.

"No, Don't!" Lavi yelled before grabbing his hammer and reciting the chant for the handle to grow. Before the akuma could realize what was happening the hammer shot out towards him and crashed into his chest, causing the him to be thrown in to a cabin wall. Lavi walked in front of the unconscious girl protectively and began to spin his hammer over his head.

"Innocence, activate! Level two!" He began spinning his hammer faster while bright glowing circles appeared around the object. He then continued as he hit one of the circles directly and flames began to spark around the innocence. "Grow, Hammer of flames! Hell fire cyclone!" He slammed the burning hammer to the ground and the akuma became engulfed in the pillar of fire that Lavi made appear. As the flames started to dissipate there was nothing left but ashes, Leaving only him and the heavily damaged girl behind him.

"Rin! Are you okay? Say something!" He said crouching down next to her and gently turning her onto her back. He felt bile rise up in his throat when the gaping wound on his close friend's stomach came into his view. Hatred boiled up in his stomach as he swiftly scooped her up in his arms and hastily made his way towards the nearest cabin.

He carefully laid her across the empty bed and hurried off to find _anything_ that could help him dress the wound. Thankfully, when he reached the bathroom he found several antibiotics along with bandages and many other things.

When he walked into the bedroom his heart practically stopped when he saw that her chest wasn't moving. Fortunately, before he could freak out, her chest rose and she let out a shaky breath. He rushed to her side and placed all of the supplies on the table nearest to him. Lavi wasn't an expert at cleaning wounds and bandaging them. Shit, truthfully he had no idea what he was doing, But all he knew was there was no way in hell that he was going to sit there and let her die. He carefully lifted her blood soaked long-sleeved shirt from her abdomen and began to thoroughly clean the gash.

After he finished cleaning the wound he stood up and began to take out the bandages. He first looked at the injured Rin, then at the bandages and back at her. How in the world was he supposed to wrap it around her stomach while she was laying down?

"Ugh! I don't know what I am doing!" Lavi growled in frustration and ran his hand through his hair.

"L-Lavi?" Rin croaked out as her eyes fluttered open.

"Rin! How are you feeling?" Lavi said bending down to sit on his knees.

"Honestly? Like hell. What happened?" She replied, scooting up to sit a little straighter.

"The akuma injured you in your stomach, but you're gonna be okay now." He said reassuringly and gave her a smile.

"If you say so, Lavi" She returned the smile while Lavi unraveled the bandages.

"Yes, I do say so! Now can you sit up for me? I, uh, kinda need to wrap these bandages around the wound" He scratched the back of his head while she nodded. She slowly lifted herself up and slung her legs out from under the bed while Lavi then knelt down in front of her. Her shirt draped down to the wound and they both knew the cloth was going to be a bother. She carefully pulled it over her head while Lavi gulped and turned red.

"Come on, Lavi. Just hurry up and get this over with, My stomach hurts like hell! You can be as perverted as you want _after _you are finished!" She sighed and let out a sharp breath while Lavi could only muster up a nod.

They sat in silence as Lavi unrolled the gauze around her stomach. Every time he would lay the fabric across her stomach she would wince and hiss from the pain, which made him cringe at the same time. He hated to see her in pain. Fire lit up in his stomach every time he thought about that akuma running her through and throwing her down like a piece of trash. The guilt hurt him so bad he could barely look at the girl. He just hung his head and continued to go around her stomach.

"It's not your fault, you know" She said suddenly, making him look up. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. It's just that when I saw you kneeling on the ground and that akuma standing in front of you...I was scared. Not for me, but for you. I lost all rationality and I just started running, I really don't know what I was thinking and for that I am sorry." She finished and looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Don't apologize. I shouldn't have let my guard down. If I would have finished him off sooner you-" Lavi was interrupted by a fist barely hitting him in the head three times before it stayed there to rest.

"Stop being stupid Lavi! I'm going to be fine! You should know by now that I don't die that easily. Hell, I can't die! Without me you'd probably get yourself killed!" She said while Lavi gaped at the grinning girl. Lavi felt a lot better seeing her smile. He may have known what to do to cheer her up, but she did the exact thing to him. Whether she knew it or not.

"You're probably right about that, Rin." He smiled lightheartedly as he continued bandaging her.

* * *

><p>"Are you done yet?" Rin whined as Lavi finished dressing her wounds and began to pack up the supplies. Yep, If Rin was whining he knew she felt better.<p>

"Yeah, I'm finished. You can lie down now, You need to rest so your wounds heal." He replied as she did what she was told.

"Fine, but it is freezing in here and I don't have a shirt on! Will you give me your jacket please?" She pouted while Lavi stood in front of the bed.

"Hmmm, I would... but I like you better without a shirt on!" Lavi winked and wriggled his eyebrows. "What are you anyways? a C or a D cup?" He smiled and examined her breasts before a pillow met his face.

"Will you stop being a pervert and give me your jacket? I'm being serious, I'm freezing my ass off over here!" She exclaimed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Man, why do you always have to be so violent? I never knew a pillow could hurt so much!" Lavi said as he unzipped his jacket and handed it to the annoyed girl.

"I'll be right back, I need to report back to the black order and tell them what happened here. I also need to call back up so we can get you to a hospital. I did the best I can, but if we wait to long for professional help it will get infected." He said professionally before opening the bedroom door and shutting it behind him.

When he came back into the bedroom he found Rin laying on her side sound asleep. He couldn't help but smile as he walked over and sat beside her on the bed. He moved closer and kissed her on the forehead before blowing out the lit up candles and looking at the blue-eyed girl one more time.

"I love you, Rin." He said before lying down and facing the closed window.

"I love you to, Lavi." Rin said unexpectedly, making his eyes grow wide and him jolting up. "Oh and by the way, I'm a D cup" She said giggling. She then drifted back to sleep, Leaving a shocked and speechless red-head beside her. Whether she knew what she was saying or not, we can all assume the next morning would be...eventful.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go! Remember, review and tell me what you think and whether or not this should be turned into a story:)<strong>


End file.
